Welcome to Sirius High!
by horsejumper14
Summary: What if the members of the Sirius went to high school? How would the school campus react when six mysterious, attractive guys showed up? And would the girls from Sirius High not fall in love with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you fanfictioners! I haven't done a story in awhile so I thought I would post a Pirates in Love fic! The Sirius crew will go to highschool! That's like every fangirls dream...*imagines going to school with them* (^l^) Anyway I do not own Pirates in Love. If I did I would still continue their story lines!**

Charater Introduction:

Name: Carina Jackeline Spiers (CJ)

Age: 16

Hair: Long dark brown with hints of black. It goes to her waist.

Skin: Tan

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 5 foot

Likes: Tennis, Horses, potato chips, and her friends.

Dislikes: People who threaten her loved ones

Name:Ariya Rose Spiers

Age: 16

Hair: Dirty blonde, goes to her shoulders.

Skin: Pale

Eyes: One is hazel, the other dark brown.

Height: 5 foot 8

Likes: Fashion, makeup, scary movies, and boys.

Dislikes: Rude people, and P.E.

Name: Charlotte Faye Goldman

Hair: Light brown, goes to the middle of her back. Also has bangs that go to her eyebrows.

Age: 16 1/2

Skin: Olive

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5 foot 4

Likes: Reading, horses, and cheesecake.

Dislikes: Annoying boys, crowds, and sports.

Name: Hannah Gonzalez

Hair: Dark brown, goes to the middle of her back.

Age: 15

Skin: Dark

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5 foot 6

Likes: One Direction, twitter, and her pigeon, Larry. Larry is a girl.

Dislikes: Her teachers, cats, snakes, and people who don't like One Direction. (Most of her school.)

Name: Megan S. Cobalt

Hair: Blonde, barely touches shoulders.

Age: 15

Skin: Bronze

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 foot 5

Likes: Baking, dances, and spending time with her friends.

Dislikes: Creeps, school, and her little sister.

Name: Lillia Jose Carrio

Hair: Short, dark brown, frames her face.

Age: 15

Skin: Tan

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5 foot 3

Likes: Video games, her pet mice, funny people, and hot guys.

 **The next chapter will begin our story.**


	2. Chapter 2 CJ

**Chapter 1 is now up! Each chapter will be from a different girl's point of view.** **This chapter will be in CJ's (Carina Jackeline) point of view. Enjoy! (^l^)**

 **I don't own Pirates in Love. Sadly.**

"Carina!" Shouted my Aunt. I groaned and pulled the covers over my body. "Carina! Get up this instance young lady before I take a switch to you!" "Shut up." I mumbled stuffing my head under a pillow. "That's it. I'm tired of you not following orders, you ungrateful little snot." The door opened and my angry aunt stormed in with a glass of ice water in her hand. She stood, dumping the whole thing on me after yanking away the sheets.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Shrieking, I jumped out of bed and face planted on the floor.

"CJ are you okay?" A head of blonde hair popped through the door, looking at me with concern.

"Just great." My voice was muffled by the floor.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about, Ariya." My aunt walked to Ariya's side. "Your _cousin_ was just making a fool of herself." With that the old witch left.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Ariya ran over to me.

"No, but I think she found a new way of torturing me." I sat up inspecting the mess on my bed. _Sigh._ Atleast it's just water, it'll dry within an hour. Turning to look at my cousin, I saw her gazing at where my aunt stood with hatred.

I reached for her shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry about it, Aunt Susan will always be like that to me. You just be glad she adores you."

Ariya smiled at me before excitedly walking to my closet. "Yeah, but more importantly. What are you going to wear today? We're going to a new high school!" I just laughed.

Finally done dressing, I waltzed into the kitchen where my "family" was eating breakfast. "Good morning." I chirped sitting down.

"You're late again Carina." Scolded my uncle. "Why can't you learn to be on time like your cousins?" Acoss the table sat my younger cousins Reggie and Regina. They were identical twins, which seemed to be the worst kind in this family.

"Yes Cousin Carina if you-"

" were on time there-

" would still be some breakfast left." They finished in unison. _Creepy._ Suddenly coming to my attention was all the empty plates, that used to have food on them.

Standing up I walked to the fridge to get my packed lunch. "Fine you little pigs I'll just skip breakfast today."

"How dare you speak to your dear cousins that way!" My aunt cried. "You seem to forget that we took you in when your black sheep parents died. As well as when your tramp sister crashed into that other driver killing herself in the process." My aunt huffed, but continued. "Your step grandfather must have been drunk when he gave his fortune to your piss family."

"Shut the hell up! You have no idea what the fuck your talking about!" My fists were balled up and my body trembled with rage. How dare she bring up my family's deaths and speak about them that way.

" Atleast Ariya's parents made themselves into something. They went to college and brought up our family name." My uncle proudly spoke of his brother, my Uncle Cliff who was over seas on a business trip. His wife, my Aunt Ally went with them leaving Ariya with my Aunt Susan and my Uncle Ray.

"Ariya is the spitting image of her parents, and she will bring honor to our family." My aunt scoffed at me. "Look at you, you can't even dress without looking like a slut."

They all glanced at my outfit with disapproval. I was wearing a sleeveless floral top that ties at the bottom, and then buttons the rest of the way. My short shorts covered my butt and nothing was showing. Last but not least I had a pair of black sandals on my feet.

"What are you talking about?" I exasperated. Ariya then came into the kitchen.

"Morning." Ariya walked over to where I was by the fridge to get her lunch.

"Ariya would you like some breakfast?" My aunt somehow managed to make a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon appear. I had my mouth hung open while I stared at the plate.

"It's not nice-" Reggie said.

" to have your mouth open." Regina finished. Both went into a fit of giggles and leaped out of the kitchen, outside, doing summer saults on the yard.

"I'm related to a bunch of monkeys." I stated.

"You won't be saying that when their in the Olmpics for gymnastics. Their teacher said they had the makings of champions." My aunt and uncle puffed up with pride.

"Yeah call me when they get their gold medals." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Come on CJ." Ariya pulled me out of the house and to my 1967 ford mustang. It was a present from my late grandpa. A couple minutes later we were parking at our new school, Sirius High. Over the summer our old high school burned down, which meant all of it's students had to be transferred to different schools in the area.

"CJ! Ariya!" Luckily all of my friends had gotten transferred to the same school as me.

"Hey Lillia." Lillia was bouncing all over the place with nervousness.

"What will our teachers be like? And the classes? What if nobody likes me?"

"Lillia calm down. It's not a big deal." Ariya rolled her eyes at Lillia's questions.

"Hey guys." Hannah, Megan, and Charlotte all walked up to us.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going in?" Megan pointed out that we were standing right in front of the school.

"Oh." We all laughed and entered.

After finding all our classes and lockers, we made our way to first period. Charlotte and I both had english and took spots at the front of the class. Students started to slowly trickle in and a few minutes later the bell rang. Five minutes later the announcements came on. A total of fifteen minutes had passed and our teacher still didn't show up. By that time I was drawing on my desk and Charlotte was reading a thick chapter book. The kids around us began to talk loudly and chaos ensued. Girls were sharing make up and going on their phones, guys were fighting and throwing things around the room, and my two best guyfriends Brad and Jason were dancing on the desks.

"C'mon Spiers!" Yelled Jason.

"Yah CJ come dance with me!" I grabbed Brad's hand and hopped on the desk. Somebody started playing _Worth It_ we went at it. We danced every move we could think of even the stupid ones. The song ended and we jumped off the desks for a finishing pose. Everyone was frozen to their spots because in the corner of the room stood a tall man in a suit. _Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3 Charlotte

**Chapter 2 Charlotte's POV! Who is that tall teacher? We probably all know...(^l^)**

 **I do not own Pirates in Love. If I did they would all be mine. And shirtless. (*l*) *nosebleeds***

I was reading a new book I got from the library when I noticed the noise around me stopped. I looked up from my page to see CJ standing inbetween Jason and Brad. Everyone else was focused on something in the corner of the room. _Clap. Clap._ I turned around and saw a tall man standing in the corner. He had long brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck. His steel grey eyes swept over the room. I noticed they lingered a bit longer on CJ, Brad, and Jason. A charming grin spread across his face as he addresssed the class.

"My charming lady you dance like a goddess." His flashed an even brighter smile if that's possible. "What might your name be?" Moving to lean against the whiteboard he crossed his arms. By doing this he managed to flex his muscles beneath a suit. Not that impressive, but all the girls seemed to melt in a puddle right there. You could see all the boys visibally groan, including Jason and Brad. CJ just rolled her eyes at him before sliding into her seat.

"My name is CJ Spiers." She gave him a rebellious look and crossed her arms mimicking him.

His mouth made a slight twitch and I could see the mirth in his eyes. "Well..." He started and then going to sit on another girl's desk."What's your name?"

"A-A-Amber." She stuttered looking away.

"You mean after the color of your beautiful eyes?" Amber just blushed a deep red before bowing her head. Fortunately for the embarrassed girl he retracted himself from her desk and walked swiftly to the board.

"Students I am Morgan your new student teacher. Miss Hoffman your original teacher decided to get married and had to move away to be with her dear husband. You will respect me and listen to what I have to teach you. I assure you it will benifit you later on." He leaned over CJ's desk. "Is that clear Miss Spiers?"

CJ leaned back in her seat to meet his eyes. "I hope you know _Mr. Morgan_ that respect goes both ways."

Morgan just turned his back to CJ and kept talking. "Don't worry about him CJ." I whispered. "Just ignore him."

"For the entire year?" She exaggerated. I just shrugged.

The rest of the period went smoothly without any other interaction between CJ and Mr. Morgan. The bell finally rang. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with CJ, Brad, and Jason. They were pretty nice guys and were really great friends. Out in the hallway was where CJ began to rant.

"Who does he think he is the damn-"

"Miss Spiers!"

We all turned as one when we heard Mr. Morgan call out. He ran down the hall and stopped in front of CJ.

"Miss *pant* Spiers *pant*... would you mind if I have a little chat with you." Mr. Morgan was bending over trying to catch his wind. I guess he's not as in shape as he seems.

"Um..." CJ looked like Mr. Morgan had just asked to sleep with her. Her eyes were wide open, her face was twisted, and her mouth was slighty open. Overall the look said 'pedophile'.

"CJ you can go," Brad snorted. "I'll tell Ms. Walker why you're late."

"That settles it then." Mr. Morgan straightened up. "It won't take that much time." He began to slowly walk away. CJ hesitated before scampering of, turning back to give us a 'help me' face.

"She sure doesn't like him." Jason spoke starting up the hallway again.

"I don't either, he's like..." Brad stopped to come up with the right words. "Like the way he talks or acts to his students. Almost too flirty like a... pervert!" Brad jumped up and down happily.

"That's what he is! A pervert!"

I just stared at him in shock. "And why are you happy about this? We just let CJ go off alone with him."

We became quiet, thinking to ourselves before Jason broke the silence. "She'll be ok. Classes are in session and if she screams anyone would hear her. The walls around here are paper thin."

Even so I couldn't stop the uneasiness that was in the pit of my stomach. I left Jason and Brad, to head to the library for study hall. Study hall had to be one of my favorite times of the day, where I could just relax in a tiny, silent, corner, and read. The library was never usually busy, so when I entered and found it empty of even the librarian I thought nothing of it. Finding an empty table, I sat down and took my novel out.

I couldn't really get into it though. The silence seemed particulary thick, and I couldn't help but think I wasn't alone. Standing up quickly I jogged through a row of shelves. Nothing. Every row I looked down there was nobody. Until a flash danced on the other side of a shelf. Paranoia set in and every scary movie I've watched came to mind. My palms became sweaty and I could feel my heart pumping in my ears. Breaking into a run, I dashed towards the exit before colliding with a wall.

Funny since when were walls this warm? Or had muscles? Looking up I noticed the wall was not a wall. It was a man. Definately a man. He was _really_ handsome too. His cocoa skin feels so nice against my body- wait what? Glancing up at his face I noticed he was staring at me and was slightly blushing. I then noticed my hands were sliding up and down on his chest. Good god I was practicaly feeling him up!

"Um- um...!" Panicking I pushed him away and looked down embarrassingly. I could feel the heat rise in my face. What am I doing?

"Miss?" I forced myself to look up at him. His face still had a tint of red, but worry now clouded his warm brown eyes. Warm?! Get a grip Charlotte!

"I-I-I'm sorry f-for running into you. I wa-wasn't looking w-w-were I was going." What is wrong with me?! I never stutter!

He gazed at me before smiling kindly. My heart then constricted painfully in my chest. A warm feeling spread throughout my entire body. This feeling... is...

"It's alright," He looked at me before smiling wider. "I'm Christopher. I didn't know anyone else was in the library." His eyes swept around.

"It looks p-pretty empty." I stammered out.

His eyes met mine and we held eye contact for what seemed like forever. His brown eyes are like pools I could swim in and drown. Oh this so embarrassing! The heat rose in my cheeks again, but I didn't look away. It wasn't until the librarian stalked in that we broke our gaze.

The librarian turned to me and spoke in a snippety voice. "I hope you know Miss Goldman that study hall is in room 25 today." Pushing her glasses up her nose she walked away proudly. _Old hag_. What- study halls where?!

"Oh no that means I'm late!" I quickly rushed past Christopher and ran out into the hallway. _Christopher I thought. Maybe I'll see you again._ The thought made butterflies flutter in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4 Hannah

**Chapter 3 is now out! Yay! *Does flying cartwheel... well tries* Anyway since a reviewer said that their favorite character was Eduardo I decided to update him in this chapter! Thank you so much for your review!(^l^)**

 **I do not own Pirates in Love. *sighs* Dang it. (-_-) And I don't own Twitter, One Direction, Pirates of the Carrabean, or anything that resembles someone elses work. Here is Hannah's POV!**

I stood outside the Continuation class, logging into my Twitter account, while waiting for the bell to ring.(Continuation class is where they place students of all grades, who have no specific class as an elective. They basically don't teach anything, they just have an adult there for supervision. Very boring class.) My eyes were locked onto the small screen and I screamed.

"Noooo! What do you mean I was suspended?!" I barely tweet One Direction and get suspended, while people get to post naked pictures of themselves?

I pumped my fist in the air. "Justice will be served!"

Several people turned to give me weird looks while I slowly sank my hand down, concious of all the stares. Deciding that agonizing over twitter wasn't worth it, I settled for daydreaming about who else, One Direction. They were all so cute, and sexy, especially if their shirts were off.

"Yo woman." Their bodies were so fit and their hair so lucious.

"Woman." So perfect, I would listen to their songs all day until my ears bled.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Snapped out of my daze, I stared with hooded eyes, blankly at the guy infront of me. He stood tall and was wearing a brown overcoat. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore an eye patch over his right eye. Does he think he's Jack Sparrow? I inwardly laughed at the thought. Until he smacked the back of my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I gently rubbed my head.

"You looked like an idiot, drooling in the middle of the hallway."

"I'm not a-" He just pushed past me into the class.

"Hey wait a minute." I hurried after him. "I'm not done talking to you yet."

The eye patch jerk as I called him, was seated as far away from any other people as possible. Is he taking a nap? He had his head on his desk, laying his arms beneath him. Well I'll sit by him, he probably won't bother me. Quietly seating myself in a desk near him, I took out my phone again. Instantly checking my messages, I recieved the shock of my life.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" I wailed pounding my fists on the desk. I noticed eye patch jerk, jerk in his seat.

"What the hell's your problem?!" I just sobbed louder while muttering.

"My life *sob*is over, I have nothing *sob* to live for now."

"Shut up! Who the hell died?" He reached over and layed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. Atleast he's symphathetic. I'll tell him.

"Zain *wail* left One Direction *sob* to go solo. *gasp* It'll never *hiccup* be the saaaaaammmmeeee!" I started crying harder and felt myself being lifted. That's it. God came to take me to the heavens. I shall be put out of my misery! Several minutes later I was put down. I opened my eyes to find myself in a hall, and three inches away from a face that wasn't mine.

"Yah!" Upon closer inspection though it turned out to just be eye patch jerk.

"I thought it was Death for a minute, but it's just you." He narrowed his eyes... well eye at my words.

"Listen woman, you've been screaming bloody murder, waking me from my sleep, all because of some STUPID BAND?!" His voice raised to a yell, echoing off of the hallways walls.

"Like you would know anything. Your just an antisocial loser who can't even mmm!" My lips were silenced by one of his long fingers.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen good. We're having football practice after school and anyone can come. Maybe you'll stop blubbering by then." With that he dropped his hand and strode away, but turned just before he went into the classroom.

"Eduardo."

I was left to sit outside for the rest of the period and dwell over Eduardo's words. Did he ask me out or did he just want to shut me up? Maybe both? It was hard to read a guy like Eduardo, it was confusing, but something about him intrigued me. He's really mysterious. I wonder what's under that eye patch of his. I bit my lip thinking of all the possibilites. Boy, just wait until the girls hear this.

````````````````````````````Bonus Scene!(*l*)````````````````````````````````````````````

 **CJ's POV:**

I stuggled to keep up with Mr. Morgan's strides as we walked down a deserted hallway. "Where are we going Mr. Morgan?"

"You'll see." He turned around with a smile.

It was a nice smile, but if anything it creeped me out even worse. I was suddenly nervous about where he was taking me. Mr. Morgan ended up leading me to the library of all places.

"You could have just told me we were going to the library." Sighing I sat down at a table. He sat next to me and looked around before making eye contact with me. Mr. Morgan leaned closer until his face was inches from mine.

"Whoa. Too close." I set my pointer finger on his forehead and gently pushed him back.

"Hahaha! Well aren't you an interesting one." His eyes darkened and his laughter fell. "Now in all seriousness."

What the- is this dude bipolar? He went from laughing to frowning a-and... this is just getting weird.

"Miss Spiers?" His voice then snapped me back from my ponderings.

"Uh yes?" Focusing my attention back on the subject.

Mr. Morgan continued."Miss Spiers, I went through your viles and found that you had the highest English scores in your entire class last year. Which meant you were the best choice to help me. Your also very adorable."

Ignoring the last part of that sentence. "What do you need my help for?" Whatever it is I'm not doing it.

"I just need someone to help grade papers, that's all. I'm new at this, so I have a lot of preperation to do. It would be a big help if you would assist me?" He gave me a charming smile, while blinking his large eyelashes. Well I'm not have any of this.

"What do I get out of it?" I deadpanned.

"The pleasure and joy, of spending time with your handsome professor?" Mr. Morgan had hopefulness on his face.

"Nope, doesn't seem worth it." I shot him down. He pouted momentarily before grinning.

"What if I were to embarrass you until you agreed?" A mischieveious look crossed his face.

"You wouldn't." I mean that's illegal right? No? Well it should be. I mean just because he didn't get what he wanted. Turning back to peer at him, Mr. Morgan pounced, his arms outstretched, and wrapped them around my waist. He managed to successfully set me on his lap, where he snuggled up against me, his face hidden in my neck.

"Want a bet?" He whispered in my ear. I was frozen for several seconds before I shot out of his arms. I stood in front of him, cheeks blushing a furious red, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well?" Mr. Morgan asked.

Breathing heavily I answered. "Fine, on one condition."

Mr. Morgan tilted his head to the side.

"Never touch me like that again." I seriously think this guy is a pervert.

"Agreed." Mr. Morgan also stood up non chalant and walked out of the library, leaving me standing alone.

I could still feel where he touched me and thinking about it gave me shivers. I'll admit it didn't feel that bad being held.

 **Once again I thank all of you who reviewed**

 **especially countrygirl127. You are AWESOME for reviewing 3 times! I managed to post this early, but don't expect another chapter till around Thursday. See ya then! (^l^)**


	5. Chapter 5 Megan

**Chapter 4! Sorry about the delay I've been really busy these last few weeks preparing for school.(-_-) On the brightside I am finally able to upload this chapter!(~l~) Yes!(^l^) No?(`_`)Don't kill me I'm planning on uploading regularly from now on unless something happens. Ok and now I'm just rambling. Enjoy Megan's POV and the football practice/game!**

Megan's POV:

All of my classes went really smoothly until P.E. I strolled into the gym to find everyone gathered around a pair of boys, who were arm wrestling. One was a familiar kid I knew from my old school but the other was a stranger. He had dirty blonde hair that was in a messy look, his eyes were a dancing green that twinkled with fight. Let's just say he was above average looking. As their arms teetered from side to side, a wide grin spread across the green eyed boys face.

*slam* "Hah! I told ya I would win ya scrawny coward! Now who challenges me next?" Eveyone seemed to back away from him, not wanting to risk getting picked. I walked steadily towards him in an attempt to learn his name.

"You're pretty strong aren't you?" He shrugged at me and answered.

"Why wouldn't I be I am a man ya know?" A man? What has that got to do with anything.

"So there are lots of weak men." I pointed out. He crossed his arms and turned to face me.

"Sure there are but they can atleast beat women." Did he just say what I think he said?! How dare you! What a sexist pig!

"I'll have you know whoever-you-are that women can beat men at things, like sports." I huffed.

He scowled."Oh yeah? Could a woman beat a man at say football? I don't think so."

"Well! We'll see about that! I challenge you to a match of tag football today after school, during football practice!" I was trembling with anger.

"Alright I'll see your match. That is if you show up. Though I wouldn't want to bruise such a fine body." He looked me over until he stopped at my chest.

I stalked over to him and gripped his shirt. I leaned up on my toes to meet his eyes.

"YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR NAME IS SO I CAN HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAUGHTER YOU!" He smirked down at me and drawled.

"The name's Russell." The lunch bell decided to ring just then and students began to run to the cafeteria. Russell was one of them. He turned back to yell.

"Do ya want my number too?" I threw my bag on the ground, stomped my feet, and glared at his retreating back.

Third Persons POV:

All six girls sat at a table with their lunches and stories to tell each other. "Ooo Charlotte meeting a guy in the library!"

"I can see it now," began CJ. "You two will be cuddling in the corner behind a bookcase, or making out inbetween study sessions." Her voice rose dramatically and her hands gestured. "It will be the nerdiest romance ever!"

They all laughed as Charlotte grew beet red.

"You guys I just happened to bump into him, when I was running with my book-" Charlotte stopped mid sentece and began rumagging through her bag.

"What"s wrong?" Asked Lillia. After another frantic moment Charlotte stopped in defeat.

"I lost my book, it's gone."

"That's weird." Ariya pondered. "I wonder what happened to it?"  
"Forget about that and listen to what happened." They all turned to look at Hannah who was about to burst into tears.

"I heard that Zain left the group!" They all stared at each other before Megan spoke.

"You poor thing I'm sorry if your too sad to eat your lunch I'll do it for you." This made them all laugh before Hannah gushed.

"I also got invited to go to the football practice after school today by some guy named Eduardo."

"Why didn't you tell us this first? What does he look like? Is he nice?" Lillia questioned.

"Well his has dark hair, kinda tall, a hazel eye-"

"Wait," Interuppted Charlotte agast. "Are you saying he only has one eye?"

Hannah nodded."As far as I know. Besides that he's mysterious and scary when he's mad."

Ariya's mouth hung open. "You made him mad already?"

Hannah looked sheepish. "I might have wigged out about Zain... in class." All five girls remained silent before they burst out laughing.

"You would." Laughed Megan. "Atleast you don't have P.E. with a sexist."

"Whoa!" exclaimed CJ. "Who twisted your panties this morning?"

Megan pouted. "It's not funny he insulted me so I challeneged him to a game of tag football at the after school pratice." She paused a minute. "You guys are going to be on my team."

A chorus of "What?!", "Who me?", and "Huh?" rang around the table.

"Well I can't play by myself." Megan argued. "Besides only a few of you have to play the rest of our team will be boys."

They all agreed to those terms and a period of silence reigned over them.

Charlotte directly turned to CJ as if remembering something.

"CJ you never told me what Mr. Morgan wanted." CJ visibly cringed.

"Mr. Morgan? Isn't he the new student teacher?" Asked Lillia curiously.

Ariya thought a minute. "Yeah the one with the super long legs?"

Hannah joined in. "And the super suave voice."

"With a super huge ego." Finished CJ. "Mr. Morgan didn't need anything really important he just... just wanted to know where the library was. He was a little embarrassed that he didn't know where he was going."

"Oh." They all accepted the answer and CJ sighed with relief. Lunch was soon over and everyone went their seperate ways.

Megan's POV:

I couldn't wait for the end of the day. Just imagining beating Russell gave me joy. He would stand there with a frown as I flaunted my victory in his face. What sweet bliss! I ran to the locker room as the last period ended. Fifteen minutes later all of my friends had assembled. Hannah and Charlotte would be sitting out on the sidelines during the game, but everyone else was dressed in their workout clothes.

Waiting on the field was Russell and his team, along with the rest of the football players.

"Okay what are the rules?" I asked.

"Simple, even for ya. All ya have to do is touch someone an they have three sceonds to pass the ball to someone on their team. If they don't then it's the other team's ball. If the ball drops, whoever last touched it has to give it to the other team. Oh and one other thing..." Russell got real up in my face. "For ya team to be able to score, a woman has to touch the ball."

I looked him straight in the eye and frowned.

"Fair enough." I motioned for my team to huddle as we thought out a plan.

"Okay guys I don't care what strategy we use as long we pulvarize them. Russell thinks he's mister big shot. Well I want to shoot him down are yah with me!?"

"Yah!" The team yelled.

"Hey why don't we just have Spiers skimpy her outfit a bit and.."

"Shut up!" CJ whacked one of the guys in the stomach with the football and he doubled over.

"Oof!"

"Enough!" I screamed. "We will not use stripping as a strategy I'm sorry I _FORGOT_ to mention that. Now let's kill 'em!"

We won the coin toss and started off with the ball first.

"46! 59! 28! HUT!" Ariya was given the ball and throws it to Brad who is also on our team. He runs several yards before being tagged. Brad searches around before throwing the football twenty yards to Jason (also on my team) who runs a full forty yards. One of Russell's teamates with a black bandanna on his head managed to tag Jason. Jason gently tosses the ball to Lillia and she is tagged as soon as she catches it. CJ sprints right by her and is handed the ball. She ran all the way to the goal and scored.

"Score 1 for Megan 0 for Russell!"

"Yay! Go team!" Hannah and Charlotte were cheering for us wildly as well as a tall dark skinned boy. Oh he must be Christopher. I smiled knowing Charlotte must be nervous having him stand that close to her.

Russell's team had the ball next and his team scored too. Bandanna boy was really fast and that one guy Eduardo I think? He was a pretty great quarter back. Russell was better at defense than anything else. There was also another boy who appeared to be a little less athletic than the rest. He had messy ginger hair and a gentle but determined attitude.

By the end of the game we were tied 5 to 5.

"Guys *huff* we're doing *huff* great, it's their ball *huff* we just need to intercept it. Anyone *huff* have any questions?"

"*huff* No." They answered. By now we were all tired and sweaty. I almost just wanted to end the game but my pride will not allow it.

"21! 85! 33! HUT!" Eduardo had the ball and threw it to bandanna boy, who took off towards the goal. CJ was right on his heels and dove. She grabbed his leg and they both went down.

"TIME OUT!" I raced over to CJ.

"Are you okay?" I helped her up.

"Yeah. Are you okay Nathan?" Bandanna boy I mean Nathan just nodded his head and grabbed the football. The game started off again. Nathan threw the ball to a nearby team mate but before he could catch the ball Ariya intercepted it. She ran to our goal but was tagged by Eduardo.

"Ariya!" Lillia shouted. Ariya threw the football to Lillia who caught the ball and ran. She slipped and went down. Jason grabbed the ball from her and was running towards me.

"Megan!" Time seemed to slow, I was standing in the endzone and the ball was traveling to me. I outstretched my arms, grasped my fingers around the ball and pulled it to my chest. I did it! I won!

Seconds later I was lifted into the air by my team.

"Yah! We won! Losers!" Hannah and Charlotte were hollering cheers and waving wildly. I was beaming with pride and happiness. Russell on the other hand was sulking with his team. I walked over to him and held my hand out to shake.

"Good game Russell?" He looked down at my hand and gave it a hard shake before stalking to the locker rooms. Ariya, CJ, and Lillia were already waiting for me by Hannah and Charlotte. Christopher left with the other team to the locker rooms.

"Great job guys." Charlotte complimented. "You sure showed them who's boss."

"Yah I guess we did." I answered. "Hey Charlotte what was Christopher doing here?" Charlotte blushed a little.

"He um returned my book. I must have dropped it when I bumped into him."

"Oh is that all? Well maybe he came for another reason as well."

As we turned the corner chatting our principal walked out of the locker room shouting.

"No one is allowed to stay this late after school, you all have detention this Saturday. I don't care if it is the first day!"

"Mr. Hemington please be reasonable." A flustered Mr. Morgan followed after the principal.

"No Morgan I will not be reasonable. You will be their supervisor since everyone else has plans this weekend." Mr. Hemington turned in our directon.

"Ah more rule breakers, well Miss Goldman, Miss Gonzalez, Miss Cobalt, Miss Carrio, and the Miss Spiers, you all will be serving detention too." He turned on his heel while Mr. Morgan turned to us apologeticly.

"I am sorry you beauties will have to come in on Saturday." He seemed to especially gaze at CJ. CJ wasn't really paying attention to him but was worrying about something else. I slumped against the nearest wall. Detention wasn't the best way to celebrate a victory.

 **That's it for now sorry again about not updating sooner. I really appreciate all of you who have decided to continue reading my story thank you!(^L^)**


	6. Detention Breakfast Club style kinda p1

Hey guys! I regret to say that this chapter is really late.(-_-) Later than I suspected and I'm sorry about that. My schedule is unstable right now so my updates will range from weekly to a few weeks about sometimes. I hope you understand if not I'm sorry.(+l+) Anyways some of you may recognize the plot of this chapter shout out to those who do. If you want to suggest ideas, ask a question, comment, or even flame you can pm me or review.(^l^)

I do not own PIL or The Breakfast Club. You know where I'm going.(^l^)

Third Person's POV:

The day of detention had arrived. It was a cool morning with wisps of fog in the air. The detentioners were beginning to arrive at the front of the school, where principal Hemington and Morgan were waiting.

A small Toyota truck pulled up on the side of the street. "Megan." Sighed her Mrs. Cobalt. "Be sure to listen and respect your teachers. We can't have you in detention every weekend."

"Sorry mom." Megan replied meekly.

Mrs. Cobalt just smiled. "It's ok with all of your friends showing up I'm sure you'll have a good-"

Russell, Thomas, Eduardo, Nathan, and Christopher all decided to show up at that moment.

Mrs. Cobalt gazed at Megan curiously. "How come you didn't tell me you were in detention with _them?_ "

Megan, feeling slightly embarrassed just got out of the truck and mumbled an "I love you mom."

Down the street was a small red Honda car.

Charlotte was arguing with her dad over the cause of the detention.

"Dad it's not a big deal I'll just serve it!"

"That principal gave you a detention for being at the football practice?! That's ridiculous! I'll go and complain to the superintendent and-"

"Dad its fine. I'LL BE FINE. Ok? See you later." Charlotte managed to keep her dad quiet long enough to escape from her confines and started walking towards the school. A small blush adorned her cheeks when she saw that Christopher was already there.

"Thanks for letting me come with you while my parents are working Mr. Spiers, Mrs. Spiers." Lillia gratified.

"Yeah you saved me from walking." Answered Hannah.

"Of course we would help out a friend of Ariya's ." Mrs. Spiers gushed.

"CJ remember to not get Ariya into trouble next time. I don't care what you do just don't drag her down with you." Mr. Spiers coldly told CJ.

CJ was feeling sarcastic this morning. "Of course not uncle dearest." She slid open the van door and stepped out. "I can't believe I had to come in this hunk of junk." Her Aunt's and Uncle's "family car" was a beat up ten year or older van. She was grounded from her mustang for a month because of her "rebellious" actions.

"Don't be late when we come to get you because we need to pick up the twins for gymnastics." Shouted Uncle Ray.

"Love you Ariya!" Called Aunt Susan.

The van chugged away in a cloud of smog, leaving Lillia, Ariya, Hannah, and CJ by the school building.

"Screw you too Aunt!" CJ yelled.

"Is she always like that?" asked Hannah aghast.

"Yep." Ariya deadpanned.

Lillia stared seriously at CJ. "Dude you should think about turning them in. What they're doing is wrong."

CJ motioned for them to start moving to the school. "I know but I might end up moving somewhere far away and I'll be ok as long as Ariya's there."

Lillia just shrugged. Everyone was gathered in the front of the school waiting for them. As they straggled in Principal Hemington made his long winded discipline speech about how bad it is to not follow the rules and to disrespect your superiors.

20 minutes later in the library—

"And further more in life when you have to support…."

Charlotte was reading her book, Ariya was fixing her hair, Megan was painting Lillia's nails, Hannah was able to log in on twitter again, and CJ was drumming her fingers on the table. The boys weren't any more productive. Russell was trying to get Thomas to arm wrestle him, Nathan was starring off into space with a scowl on his face, Christopher was actually listening to principal Hemington drone. Eduardo seemed to be the only smart one. He was sleeping.

Morgan just stood in the corner observing everyone's doings and silently hoping principal Hemington would leave. Hemington then began to close.

"You all have to stay here until five. No food unless it's lunch, no leaving this room unless Morgan gives you a pass, and no cell phones."

"What!?" Screeched Hannah. "What am I supposed to do all day?"

"It is a library Miss Gonzalez you might want to read a book." Principal Hemington turned to a drawer in the room.

"Your phones will be locked in here until the end of your confinement in which I will come back and unlock them." One by one the detentioners gave away there only communication to civilization.

Hannah reluctantly followed them and gently placed her baby in the drawer. It closed with a click. Satisfied Principal Hemington pulled Morgan into the other room to discuss regulations.

"Look Morgan you're new at this but don't symphonize them. They broke the rules and have to pay up." Hemington turned to the clock and pointed. "Lunch is at twelve and ends at twelve forty-five. None of them can leave unless they have to go to the bathroom and you cannot leave unless it's an absolute emergency. Got that?"

Morgan lazily smiled. "Of course it's sure to be a glorious day."

Hemington looked at Morgan curiously. "You're a weird one Morgan."

With that he left the room to head to his car. He had a whole day of golf planned out and wasn't going to miss any of it.

Back in the library—

Things had pretty much stayed the same until Russell broke the silence.

"Come on mates let's do something. I'm bored and Thomas won't wrestle with me."

Megan snapped. "Only cause he would win."

"Do have a problem with meh still?!" Russell swore. "Ya already beat me at the damn football game aren't ya happy?!"

"You just annoy me Russell." Megan began. "Like a pimple on my ass that just won't go away."

"Ya would want me on yar ass wouldn't yah." Russell smirked. All the boys had to snicker at that.

"And you would enjoy it." CJ retorted.

"Aw that's gross." Grumbled Charlotte. "Images of people on other people's asses just popped in my head."

Christopher and Thomas thought about what she said and both blushed.

"Seriously though we should do something to pass the time." Suggested Thomas.

"If you think I'm getting in a circle and introducing myself to you then you're crazy." CJ groaned.

"Sorry Miss CJ but that is what we're doing." Mr. Morgan come out of the backroom wearing a cape and a hat with a feather. "This is going to be a long day." Mumbled Nathan.

Eduardo just snored.

Sorry about the long delay and about how short it is. I can't promise when the next chapter will be but I hope it will be soon.


	7. Detention Breakfast Club style kinda p2

**Hi Guys! Just to clarify something I haven't read all of the guys routes yet so for some of them I only have a bare minimum amount of info. If you see something that's wrong or would like to add something just PM me or review and I will gladly fix that. Please forgive my ignorance.(~l~) I'm unhappy to say that my posting schedule is still unstable and I don't know when I will post next, sorry. Without further ado here's part 2 of Detention Breakfast Club style kinda!(^l^)**

 **I don't own Pirates in Love or Pirates of the Caribbean. But it would be awesome if I did.(*l*)**

CJ turned to face Morgan. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Is everyone going Pirates of the Caribbean?" Hannah questioned.

"Bahahahahahahahaha!"

All the girls promptly burst out laughing remembering a certain time.

"Do you guys haha remember that one movie night..." Lillia started.

Megan jerked forward. "Yeah *snicker* we were watching Pirates of the Caribbean and then the pizza delivery guy showed up haha.."

Ariya kept it going. "And- and he started bfffhaha hitting on Charlotte so to make him go away she-she ahaha!"

CJ smirked evilly. "She told him that she was a complete feminist and that she thought every man in the world should have their balls cut off. Hahahaha!"

All the men in the room promptly grew pale and covered their man hoods in reaction to this. Charlotte blushed so hard it went down to her neck.

"It wasn't that funny." She mumbled.

"Do you really feel that way?" Christopher asked nervously.

Charlotte glanced down when he made eye contact." No I was just messing with him."

"Fyew." Sighs of relief came from the boys and Morgan spoke again.

"Now that, that interesting um... exchange is over we shall play a game of spin the bottle."

A look of bewilderment passed the group.

Ariya spoke for the girls. "Uh how... demanding is this game of spin the bottle?"

"Yeah," Megan continued. "Do we have to kiss or strip?"

CJ added. "I've seen worse for this game."

All the men except for Morgan visibly blushed. Morgan just smiled.

"I bet you have."

CJ threw him a look that said 'back off'.

"But no this is just a question version. The person who spins the bottle asks the person it points to a question. Simple enough?"

Nodding reluctantly the group assembled themselves in a circle on the floor.

"Okay," Morgan said. "I'll go first." He spun the bottle. Everyone watched as it rounded and came to a stop on Lillia.

"Miss Carrio hmm..." Morgan thoughtfully stroked his stubbled chin. "What are your hobbies?"

"Well I like to play video games, I like playing with my pet mice, and I have fun hanging out with my friends. Oh and I like jamming out at dances." The last one she snapped her fingers and waggled her head to.

"You have pet mice?!" Thomas turned to her excitingly.

"Yeah," She answered. "Do you like mice?"

"I do I think they're just the cutest..."

"Really you know that's funny because..."

Thomas and Lillia then became preoccupied in a conversation of how they both liked mice and what they thought was fun. They strangely had a lot in common.

"I don't think they're going to play for a while so I'll spin." Christopher turned the bottle with a quick hand.

Ariya and CJ gave a knowing look at Thomas and Lillia.

The bottle landed on Megan.

Christopher seemed uncomfortable before asking, "Megan right?"

She nodded.

Russell leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Christopher rounded on him. "I can't ask that!"

Russell glared at him and Christopher reluctantly spoke.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Megan caught on quickly and faced Russell.

"Yeah five big ones and I'm gonna sick them all over your weenie ass."

Russell looked taken aback before retorting.

"What's wrong in asking? I'm interested is all."

But Megan held her ground. "Then why don't you uninterest yourself."

Morgan clearly seeing the tension suggested they quit the game and try something else. He decided on assigning partners to get to know each other.

"Thomas you're with Lillia." Both who seemed extremely happy to converse more.

"Nathan you're with Ariya." Both shrugged and moved next to each other.

"Eduardo your partner is Hannah." Eduardo stayed where he was with his head down on until Hannah grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him to another table.

"Hey! Hey woman! You don't have to pull!"

The remaining couples snickered at that.

"Christopher you're with Charlotte." Both had a tint of blush on their face as they sat together.

"And Russell you are with Megan-"

"Ah hell to the no!" Megan complained.

"Come on blondie. I'm not that bad." Russell took her hand in his and lead them to an empty table. Megan emitted a growl in response but made no response to remove her hand.

"Last but not least Miss CJ you will be with me."

"I beg your pardon? Shouldn't I be with someone who isn't middle aged?"

Morgan dramatically feigned hurt. "You wound me Miss CJ. Surely you cannot believe that I am that old?"

CJ's look held. And Morgan's hopeful look deflated.

"Age is just a number and besides that there weren't anymore partners. Let us go." With a slightly bruised ego, Morgan left the library to a connecting room. CJ silently followed with a triumphant smile gracing her face.

Later on at the tables...

Nathan and Ariya's Table~

A comfortable silence went on for about ten minutes before Ariya became figity.

"Nathan? Do you not like to talk or are you just quiet?"

Nathan answered in a voice above a whisper not looking at her.

"I'm just not used to talking a lot or starting conversations."

Ariya thought a moment before responding.

"Oh well that's okay I don't it being quiet it's kind of relaxing. Besides you seem really nice and it's not awkward with you."

Nathan turned to face her with a look of surprise.

"Really thank you." He spoke gently. "Your different than what I'd expect."

"Oh why do you say that?"

"You just... are more understanding."

"Oh."

"Hey Nathan the other day in cooking class you made that really great looking cake. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"When I was younger a man who worked for a group of bandits um thieves, he took me under his wing and taught me all about being a chef. I'm fairly grateful to him for that."

"Really you weren't with your parents? I guess I can kinda relate to that. My parents are usually gone abroad on business trips. Sometimes I see them but not very often..."

Ariya trailed off and stared intently at her hands.

"It's okay, I'm sure they love you."

Ariya glanced up to see Nathan giving her a small smile.

She smiled in return.

Russell and Megan's Table~

"Russell let go of my hand!"

"But I've been holding it for twenty minutes and ya haven't minded."

"Well I mind now so let go!"

"Only if ya let me kiss ya."

"No."

"Well then me hand stays."

"..."

"You're a jerk Russell."

"Have ya given up?"

"Not without a fight!"

"Do I have to tame ya? Now calm down and-"

Megan began to struggle violently before Russell secured her in his arms and began a brutal tickle attack on her stomach.

"R-R-RU-S-S-SELL! S-STOP!"

"Not until ya behave!"

Both were laughing and grinning so much that they fell off their chairs and on to the floor.

"You're *breath* mean Russell."

"I like *breath* you too."

Eduardo and Hannah's Table~

"Bloody woman why'd ya drag me half way across the room?!"

"Please Eduardo it was like three feet."

"Yeah, yeah. What are we supposed to do again?"

"Uh hello we have to get to know each other."

"Eduardo say something."

"I don't want to." With that Eduardo crossed his arms and layed them on the table along with his head.

"Oh no you don't. Come on just tell me why... why you always wear that eye patch."

"None of your business."

"That's it." Hannah about had enough of this nonsense.

"Do you want me to say something?"

Eduardo gave her a sideways glance. "I think I know enough... bloody boy bands."

Hannah launched herself at Eduardo straddling him in the process.

"What are you-?!"

In her struggle for his patch the string holding it slipped off his head.

"*gasp*" Hannah stared at his unveiled brown eye as he watched her nervously.

Softly she traced under his eye gently lingering at the corner.

"Why do you hide it? It's beautiful."

They had this quiet moment of intimacy before Lillia and Thomas walked in.

"Yeah and then I... um guys?" Lillia raised her eyebrow while Thomas blushed.

"I-I-I-I didn't see anything!"

Hannah realizing the compromising situation they were in shoved away from Eduardo, resulting in his chair tipping over backwards with him in it.

"Bloody woman!"

Morgan and CJ in the next room~

"Couldn't you move a little closer?" Morgan asked emphasizing that CJ was sitting in a chair all the way in the corner farthest from him.

"Nope I like it here."

"Come now we've known each other long enough to get past this." Morgan propped his feet up on the desk to emit casualness.

"I've known you a week Mr. Morgan and because of that I know that is as close as I should get to you." Crossing her arms CJ fixed a look of stubbornness on her face.

"But we're supposed to become aqainted with each other. Although I don't know a lot I have the feeling that I will." His look suddenly softened. "I know about what happened to your parents and sister. I'm very sorry."

CJ became somber. "Yeah well it happened a long time ago."

"Apparently you were the favorite among your grandparents and in return they gave you their fortune." He smiled. "I can see why, you're a very lovely girl with a nice temper."

"Are you asking me for a loan cause if you are you ain't getting it." CJ put matter of factly.

Morgan laughed. "Haha! No I don't need your money but I know what it's like to lose all your close family." Morgan spoke softer. "My parents and twin brother have passed a long time ago."

CJ stared at him a minute before looking at the ceiling. "Looks like you and me do have a lot in common after all..." She turned to face him. "Are you happy even without them?"

Morgan thought a moment. "I live but I get lonely sometimes. I use to try and find comfort in women and alcohol. Still do sometimes, the latter at least."

"You tried to forget is why. I never will forget, I never want to... sometimes I just want to run away from it all. From my aunt and uncle, and the torments they give me. My parents weren't perfect but they loved me so did my sister. My grandpa was always kind to me and my grandma always gave me good advice. And non of them *choke* will see me graduate." By now CJ had started crying, freeing all the pent up emotion.

"I don't*sob* even know why *cough* I'm telling you this. It's embarrassing but as much as you *hic* creep me out you're easy to talk to."

"CJ..."Morgan trailed off as he swept across the room to stand behind CJ. Slowly he began to massage her stiff shoulder. At first she flinched at his touch but as time passed she grew calm and relaxed. Even went as far as to bend her neck so he could massage it next.

"Hmmmm." Humming with new found pleasure CJ grew ever so closer to the student teacher. **(That was weird to write.)**

Christopher and Charlotte's Table~

The awkwardness at this table wasn't so much of not wanting to talk but more of a too embarrassed or nervous to even look at you situation. Both parties wanted to speak but had no words to say that wouldn't sound utterly ridiculous in Christopher's case or stupid in Charlotte's. Christopher is slightly more refined. Even so both wished to break the unbearable silence. At the same time.

"Um-" "Hey-"

"You go first." They both said in unison.

Silence ensued.

"Look Christopher I didn't get a chance to actually apologize to you the other day so... I'm sorry... for bumping into you."

Christopher gave her a smile and then a stern look. "It's alright why were you running anyway you could have hurt yourself."

Charlotte turned away embarrassed. "Well I kinda of got freaked out being in the library alone and then there was this light-"

Christopher was surprised. "Light?! What kind of light?"

Charlotte was startled. "Well it was more like a bright flash." Curiously she pressed. "Why are you asking?"

"I um was just curious is all. Anyway while I had your book I did a run through of it. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no I don't. Are you interested in Scientific Fiction?"

"Well not that much where I'm from we didn't have many books on the subject."

Charlotte trying to keep the conversation alive,"Oh well what are you interested in?"

"Mainly medical books. I'm a doctor, I mean I hope to be a doctor." Christopher stumbled through his words.

"Oh do your parents want you to be a doctor or do you just want to be one?"

Careful of his words he spoke,"My parents died of an illness awhile ago. Being a doctor would allow me to help people like I wished my parents were at that time."

Charlotte saddened. "I'm sorry I did not mean to bring it up."

"It's okay I don't mind." Almost as if to say one last thing on the subject he mentioned. "I'm sure they would have liked meeting you."

"Thanks. Um what do you know so far about being a doctor?"

This set up a whole new topic to get through and that's what they did. You could say that awkwardness was not apart of their time anymore.

Thomas and Lillia's Table~

At the table they... the table was empty. At one of the various corners in the second story part of the library...

"Lillia should we be up here?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Why not? Nobody noticed and besides this a great spot to view all the romantic action." Lillia squealed at this. "I can't believe all my unromantic friends are falling for these guys. No offence but this has never happened before. It's like a miracle."

"Not exactly..." Thomas sighed anxiously.

"You say something?"

"No, what's happening?" Moving to look over the rail he settled himself close to her. So close they were touching.

"Well Megan is arguing with Russell again but not with her usual flare. Hannah and Eduardo seem to be trying to tie his eye patch back on. Ariya and Nathan are talking quietly, about what I can't tell. And Charlotte and Christopher seem to be discussing something, probably educational. Dang it I can't see into the other room to see what CJ is doing with Mr. Morgan." She sighed disappointed. "I'm not sure if I approve of them though. He has to at least be twenty five."

"He looks older than he seems don't worry I think he will be kind to Miss CJ. I hope- I'm sure." Thomas reassured her.

"Well I hope you're right." For another long hour the two stayed like this side by side growing closer by each passing second.

 **There will be one more chapter for the detention stage and it will have more Breakfast Club references.;) Also I'm sorry if the boys seem a little OOC I wasn't quite feeling them in this chapter. Or maybe I'm wrong who knows. Until next time.**

 **~horsejumper14**


	8. Final Detention Breakfast Club style p3

**Sup guys! This the last part of the detention trilogy and then in the next chapter... hmm let's just say the plot thickens. And to that guest reviewer you're just going to have to wait and see.(^l^) Also the next chapters will be by the other girls point of views who I have not yet done. So here's Chapter 8!**

 **I don't own Pirates in Love or the Breakfast Club. But it would be awesome if I did.**

Third Person's POV:

Around lunch time or 12:00~

"Hey guys I ordered a pizza a little while ago it should be here soon wanna go grab it with me?" Megan asked.

Everyone but Charlotte and Christopher went. Charlotte because of a bad experience and Christopher decided to stay to discuss the topic of anatomy with her. Of course since Morgan and CJ were in the other room they didn't hear of any this exchange. When the group was passing by CJ spotted them. She winked as a signal to go while she kept Morgan busy. He didn't even glance up too absorbed in her shoulders to pay any attention to anyone but her.

The group chatted loudly and laughed amongst each other their voices echoing through the empty school. When they reached one of the side doors of the school they were met with a familiar pizza boy.

"Hey aren't you that one guy..." Ariya questioned.

He fidgeted a minute before saying, "Um… that will be $15."

Megan handed him the money and was about to turn around when she noticed he was looking around.

Megan smiled. "She's not here."

The delivery guy turned around blushing and embarrassed. "Oh."

The group chuckled before going back into the school.

Back in the Library~

The phone began ringing and Morgan walked over to pick it up. "Hello? Oh Principal Hemington. Yeah your coming? Oh ok you're here sure. See you in a few minutes. Well CJ I'm afraid we'll have to continue-"

"Not now Mr. Morgan gotta run!" With that CJ dashed out of the room at full speed. A confused Morgan slowly strolled into the library and was met with an empty room with the exception of Charlotte and Christopher.

"This is not looking well."

Somewhere among the school halls~

"Marco! Somebody give me a polo!"

"AND AAAAAAYYYYYYEEEE AYE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOUUU!" **(Don't own this either.)**

CJ screamed out anything that came to mind as she dashed down the corridors. Hoping that the group remembered the secret code.

 **(Don't own the quan.)** "Hit the quan! Hit the quan!"

Another part of the school~

The group was walking back towards the library when they heard, "Hit the quan! Hit the quan!"

"Was that Miss CJ?" Thomas inquired.

"Yeah and we're in big trouble!" Answered Ariya. All the girls went into full blown sprint down the halls. The boys utterly confused followed catching up.

Nathan gave Ariya a quizzical look. "It's a signal we have. If one of us starts singing random songs obnoxiously loud it means danger. When we start to whistle casually it means that its safe."

Nathan and the rest of the guys looked weirdly at each other and silently agreed. 'These girls are weirder than we thought. And why was she singing about a swan'?

They ran even faster trying to reach the library quickly before skidding to a stop around a corner and back pedaling. Principal Hemington was pacing down the corridor with a sour look on his face. He was coming right towards them until CJ's voice rang out.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy! Hey BABY!"

Turning on his heel Principal Hemington jogged down another hallway in search of CJ.

Ariya lead them back to the library with the pizza in tow. "She saved us. I bet it comes with a price."

Hannah giggled. "You mean an like extra slice of pizza?"

Megan joined in. "Or a Dutch Bros?" **(Dutch Brothers is not mine and I think everyone knows what it is but it's like Starbucks.)**

"Remember that one time she wanted that comic book and that country album? I can't believe her." Lillia smiled.

"Yeah what got me is that we gave them to her." Ariya laughed.

The group entered the library to meet a worried Charlotte and Christopher as well as a laid back Morgan.

"Where have you children been off to? Hmm? Getting tangled in the principal's wrath?" Joking Morgan imitated Hemington with his stout chest out and superior look. Noticing something was off he counted heads. A look of panic crossed his face and he became all seriousness.

"Where is CJ? She ran out to find you I presume, but she's not with you."

*Click* *Click* *Click* The sound of shoes walking echoed into the room and all went silent. The library quickly became the picture of innocence with everything neat and everyone sitting.

"Ow. Ow. OW! Do you have to pull so hard?" Principal Hemington swept into the room pulling a stumbling CJ by her ear.

Depositing her in front of Morgan, Hemington pointed an accusing finger at her. "This one. This one was out roaming the halls singing loudly and stomping willy nilly all over the place."

CJ defended herself. "I happened to be going to the bathroom." Swinging from her finger was a signed hall pass.

"Eh?" Hemington snatched the piece of paper out of her hands. Morgan casually glanced at the familiar writing noticing it as his own. _How? He thought._

CJ rolled her eyes at his gesture. Principal Hemington crumpled the pass into a ball and threw it on the ground. "Even still this pass does NOT excuse you from making a spectical of yourself. For the next two weeks you will have Saturday detention. Is that clear?"

CJ for the love of infuriating him chose to stay quiet and stare at her shoes.

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" Hemington roared.

"Yes sir!" CJ yelled and saluted in an army like matter. The only thing that showed mischievous was the grin on her face.

Hemington was defeated and turned to face the others. "Oh enough. You all have another five hours and I expect you to make use of it. You are coming with me Miss Spiers." Grabbing CJ's arm roughly he practically dragged her out of the room.

~In another part of the school~

Principal Hemington stopped in front of a storage room and shoved CJ inside. She fell against some cardboard boxes, knocking them over. Slowly Hemington slinked over and towered over her. In a menacing tone he threatened her, "This is the last time I will be made a fool of by you in front of students. I will be respected by them and by you or you might not get your diploma."

CJ held her mouth open like a fish in shock. "My high school diploma? But I have some of the highest grades in the school."

Hemington just smirked evilly. "Oh are they? A few quick changes and you'll be the worst."

CJ stood up bravely and faced him head on. "You think you'll get away with that?"

Hemington looked at her amused. "Who would help you? Certainly not your guardians and any other family member overage is away so I think you have no choice."

CJ thought of tons of ways to turn Hemington in, all of them involving the authorities who Hemington so conveniently forgotten about. For now she had to keep cool and play the defeated girl part. CJ bowed her head and sighed deeply.

Hemington grew bored quickly and departed with one last sentence. "Never think you can beat me or you'll be playing in way over your head in a game that's for adults." Slamming the door behind him CJ could hear the lock click. Well there was always more than one way to escape in this school.

~Back in the library~

After the Principal left silence ensued before everyone talked at once.

"Where did he take her?"

"What was his problem?"

"I hope Miss CJ is not in trouble."

"We owe 'er a lot maybe we should look for 'er?"

"How troublesome."

"..."

"Perhaps if we think about what to do next?"

"I think it's obvious what we do next."

Everyone focused their gaze on the student teacher still donned in his pirate attire. Morgan eyes grew dark and a sudden foreboding aura enveloped the air around him. "CJ needs our help and it's our duty as her friends and mine as her lover to rescue her." Gallantly he swooped down and slammed his hand on the table face full of passion.

"How?" Charlotte skeptically asked.

Morgan breathed deeply and with as much patience as he could muster he went into explaining his full blown plan. Nobody noticed a ceiling tile sliding open or a lithe figure climbing out from the darkness.

~Some time later~

"And then we need to search this section. She is probably locked in a classroom or one of these smaller rooms. I have a pair of keys so when we split up, you give the signal and I'll come running to save her."

Megan eyed Morgan suspiciously. "Hey Morgan you've called CJ your lover yet I've never seen you guys do anything. You hardly even talk and now you want to be her hero. What's up with that?"

Morgan answered charmingly. "My darling CJ has yet to notice the feelings she has for me, she surely cannot resist me for too long."

Ariya started to grill him. "And your going to be there with open arms and acceptance? Please go cry your stories to someone else, and tell me what you really want from her."

All of the men started to become nervous and looked at Morgan.

Morgan grimaced at the accusation but answered honestly. "I have nothing but respectable feelings in mind toward CJ."

"How could you?" Hannah stated motioning to his body. "You're twice her age at least. What else would you want with her but-"

 **"I AM NOT THAT OLD!"** Morgan let anger wash over him as he seethed towards the people that rejected the thought of his relationship with CJ. No one knew how much it hurt being away from her. How much it pained him to see her and not touch her. Or when she was with those other boys smiling at them, how he wanted to thoroughly kiss her so that everyone knew CJ was his. Morgan was usually a laid back guy but when it came to CJ all his suaveness was gone, replaced with burning jealously. He wished he could tell her why he felt this way but... he couldn't not until the process was complete.

Christopher awkwardly scratched the back of his neck trying to break the tension. "Um shouldn't we be looking for CJ?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea considering I'm right here."

The entire group did a three sixty in their seats. Lounging on top of the table behind them was CJ with a slice of pizza in her hand. Mouths hung open like fish and eyes became vacant with boredom. Well the latter was just Eduardo.

"Have you been there the whole time?!" Lillia shrieked waving her arms and snatching the rest of the pizza away from CJ.

"Define 'the whole time'."

"I have an even better question," Ariya said stunned. "How did you get here?"

CJ lazily kicked her leg back and forth and answered. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how easy it is to escape this school? Besides I could escape from Alcatraz and make Al Capone look like a rookie."

Lillia patted CJ and the head. "There's my little sneak, learning how to break out of prison early in life."

Nathan for once spoke out. "Were you here for the last five minutes?" He glanced at Morgan.

"If you mean during Morgan's little freak out then yeah I watched the whole thing." Morgan blushed embarrassed, a tint of red and pink dusting his cheeks.

CJ gazed at him intently before teasing. "You can't be that old if half the population at school is madly in love with you. Tell me the truth..." She leaned forward in suspension. "You're really only in your mid twenties aren't you?"

Morgan stood in a trance at the sight before him. She may not have known it but CJ made desire stir within him. Her chest stuck out as she leaned towards him, her plump lips pursed, and her enticing eyes shining. One word came to mind. _Beautiful._ But what he replied was.

"I would think my age would not be such a concern but your guess was spot on. Hahaha!"

Everyone picked up on his contagious laughter and the room was once more filled with the air of blooming love.

~5 o'clock pm~

The end of detention soon rolled around and it was time for everyone to depart.

"My phone!" Hannah ran to get her phone and rubbed it affectionately against her face. "I'll never leave you again."

Ariya wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulder and said. "Hannah don't you think it's strange that you act and talk to your phone like you would a boyfriend?"

Hannah thought about this a moment and Eduardo perked up a little to hear. This did not go unnoticed by Hannah. "Hmm nope my phone is more reliable than any guy I could think of."

Ariya released her friend with a smile and walked ahead. "That's what I thought."

Eduardo stalked out of the room with a foul look on his face and was muttering, "More reliable... bah!"

Nathan followed after to catch a few more words with Ariya before she left.

Christopher gathered his things along with Charlotte's and walked her to her dad's car. She got an earful once inside from her father about 'why was she with that boy' and 'why was she blushing around him' and 'she wasn't in love with him was she?' Charlotte answered all the questions as best she could but even her father's harsh questioning didn't dampen the red blush adorning her cheeks. Being with Christopher all day had made the blush a permanent affixture on her. And she was glad for it.

Thomas and had agreed to walk Lillia home and the two conversed the whole way there. Thomas even got to meet her pet mice and her parents before he had to go on his way. He had taking a liking to both of them and they treated him kindly.

"Russell I need to go my mom's waiting for me." Megan was trying to walk across the street but Russell tugged her back into him every time.

"Just one last kiss huh? For this poor lads sake?"

"Poor lad..." Megan muttered under her breath before turning her head to yell something back. Unfortunately Russell turned his head as well and both ended up with their lips on each other's. Megan was in shock before she started moving her lips.

"Mmn." Russell groaned as their kiss became more intense.

Two presences became known but the couple did not disperse their... activities.

*Cough* Nope even polite coughing would not stop their face sucking session.

Ariya chose that moment to point out some very important information. "You guys do realize that you're making out in the middle of the sidewalk, 15 yards from Megan's moms' car. Oh and it looks like her older sister, younger sister, and grandmother are with her."

"It also seems that quite a racket is going on inside too. Oh Megan I think your grandmother just gave you a thumbs up sign. Hi Granny!" **(All the girls call Megan's grandmother that.)**

"What?!" Megan sprang from Russell grasp and ran to the car yelling, "It's not what it looks like!"

Granny rolled down the window. "It sure looks like what I did when I was your age. That boy is good looking too you keep him."

"Granny! How are you?" CJ and Ariya called.

"Just fine dears. I hope you have something similar to Megan's." Granny winked at the last sentence.

"Granny! You can't talk like that in public!" Megan was fully mortified by now. But Granny was all casualness.

"Oh Megan it's nothing to be ashamed of now why don't you introduce us to that nice young man."

"He's not-"

"Yes Megan," Interrupted her older sister. "Let us see what kind of guys you'll bring home. Maybe mom will get off my back if yours is worse than mine."

"I somehow doubt that." Inputted Megan's younger sister.

"Shut up you little-"

Mrs. Cobalt raised her hand. "Children stop! Megan I am not going to push you but I would like to talk to that boy."

"Oh mom-" Megan whined.

"Megan Spe-"

"Don't say it! Not that dreaded middle name you gave me. I'll go get him.

Megan dashed across the street and hauled Russell to the other side. He had a look of 'what just happened' on his face.

"Bahahahaha!" CJ and Ariya were practically rolling on the ground by now.

"D-did you see his face hahaha!"

"H-he's so slow h-he doesn't get what ha-happening haha!"

CJ got robotically and said. "I cannot compute error, error, error."

"Hahahahaha!"

CJ caught her breath first. "Look there's Nathan."

"Where?" Ariya shot up.

"He's coming towards us."

Ariya patted her clothes and hair. "Do I look alright."

"Yeah you look fine. Oh! I almost forgot I left something in the library better go before Morgan leaves." CJ spun around and jogged back to the school building.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?!" Yelled Ariya. CJ just flashed a smile over her shoulder.

"Hey Nathan." Ariya greeted staring at the ground.

"Hey."

"Um what are you doing right now?"

"Just waiting to go home."

"Oh is someone picking you up."

"No."

"Oh."

"..."

"Are you waiting for a bus or something?"

"No."

Ariya looked up and faced him. "Sorry for being pushy but what are you waiting for?"

Nathan looked at her his face motionless except for his eyes. "You."

Ariya stepped back surprised. "Me? Why would you wait for me."

Nathan focused his gaze on something else. "It's dangerous for a girl to wait by her self this late."

Ariya then understood. "Oh I see."

They waited in a comfortable silence with each one taking glances at the other. When they were caught staring both would turn away blushing.

~Back in the school~

CJ opened the heavy library door and stepped inside. Silently she tip toed wanting to keep her presence a secret from a certain student teacher. All in all truth she did forget to grab her jacket. It was on a table by the librarians' room. She made her way over to it but before she reached it she caught movement from the corner of her eye. CJ crouched underneath the table and gazed into the librarians' room.

Morgan, Russell, Christopher, Thomas, and Eduardo all surrounded what looked to be an old piece of parchment.

CJ leaned a little closer to hear there conversation.

Thomas looked around worriedly. "Where's Nathan?"

Russell scratched his head. "Wasn't he with that one wench?"

Eduardo was getting impatient. "He knows the drill let's get on with it."

Morgan let a lazy smile appear on his face. "Eduardo's right Nathan will follow us shortly. For now let us return."

 _Return? Return where? CJ thought._ A blinding flash of light spread through out the whole library. CJ hurriedly covered her eyes and fell to the floor. When the light dimmed she cautiously opened her eyes and wobbled to her feet. Nothing seemed to have changed except- CJ's eyes fell on the spot inside the librarians' room where the boys just were. _They're gone! CJ thought frantically. They just vanished!_ Completely freaked out CJ backed away from the room slowly before spinning around. In midst turn she bumped into a book shelf knocking one off. In full blown panic CJ snatched the book, along with her jacket, and dashed out of the library. Right now she wanted to put as much space between her and the school as possible. Bursting from the front doors CJ raced down the side walk, past Ariya and Nathan, and threw herself into her aunt and uncle's awaiting mini van.

Gasping for breath and still frightened she clutched the seat and rocked back and forth. "I've never been so grateful to see this thing and that's saying something."

Reggie and Regina **(If you don't remember them re-read chapter 1.)** leaned over their seats to stare at her. "Dad," Reggie called. "I think Cousin Carina finally flipped."

"What do you mean finally?" Asked Regina. "Hasn't she always been like that?"

Reggie and Regina burst into giggles while Uncle Ray chuckled and Aunt Susan cackled, the witch.

"Where's Ariya?" Asked Reggie nosily. "Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Non of your business you little wart hog she'll be here when she wants to be here."

The twins stuck their tongues out at that, and CJ stuck hers out as a reply.

Ariya showed up minutes later and took the seat next to CJ.

"Ariya honey how was your day?" Cooed Aunt Susan.

"Perfectly fine aunt and yours?" Ariya answered politely.

"Just fine darling. We're making your favorite today for dinner, lasagna."

"Thank you aunt." Ariya shakily replied.

CJ made a retching face with her finger pointing to her mouth. Lasagna wasn't that bad unless their aunt was making it. CJ hated to admit it, her aunt's cooking wasn't that bad but when it came to lasagna you might as well sneak your piece under the table to the dog. If the dog even wanted it.

"How was Nathan?" CJ whispered.

"Nothing happened." Ariya whispered back.

"Sure." CJ could tell by the smile on Ariya's face that even aunts' lasagna would not make her frown.

Suddenly remembering the recent events at the library made CJ frown and shiver. _Just what exactly happened? She thought._

 **What is that book CJ picked up and what exactly was going on in the library?**

 **Found out next time on Welcome to Sirius High!**

 **LOL that sounds like a soap opera.:') Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review, follow, favorite, or you can just read the next chapter. Any of these make my day! Until next time.**

 **~horsejumper14**


	9. Chapter 9 Ariya

**Wow it's been a while guys! I've been super busy with class work and other stuff but I finally found time to type. I have a break coming up though so expect a chapter soon. I hope. Anyways this chapter will push the storyline on track again. It should be getting good. (*l*) Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **I do not own Pirates in Love or anything else that resembles anything else. (^l^)**

Ariya's Pov:

I didn't say anything else to CJ for the rest of the ride home. I wasn't going to risk having my relatives over hear about Nathan. I was starting to feel a little different towards him and I knew what was brewing. I have a crush on him. Damnit I always do this and then I always get hurt. This has happened too many times to me. One especially… I'm not going to think about him.

When we got home I immediately went upstairs to my room. I moped on my bed awhile thinking about Nathan and I decided. I was going to cyber stalk him. Yep if I was going to crush on someone they better be worth it. It was so weird because I couldn't find him on anything he socially did not exist. Weird. I wonder if CJ knows anything. I got up from my sitting position and padded down the hall to her room.

I tried turning her door knob but it was locked. I knocked softly. "CJ?"

"Hold on!" I could the hear some things being shuffled inside before she opened the door. Stepping in cautiously I glanced around. Everything looked okay in here I wonder what she was doing.

I gazed suspiciously at her. "What were you doing?"

Acting casual she shrugged. "Research."

She walked over to her desk where her laptop and a pile of books layed. "So what's up? I'm guessing you didn't come here for just a friendly chat."

Damn she always knows. I should just come out and tell her. I twiddled with my thumbs and sat on the bed. "Well... I may have a crush on someone."

"Nathan right?" She answered with her back to me tying on her laptop.

"But how?!" I gasped my cheeks reddening.

CJ swiveled in her chair with her long distance glasses half way on her nose. "You're pretty obvious sweet heart. What about him?"

"Um..." I figeted nervously before saying. "Do you have any information on him? Anything at all."

Smiling to herself CJ went back to face her laptop and typed rapidly. "What's his last name?"

Surprised a moment I had come to realize that I didn't know. "I actually don't know."

Sighing CJ tried again. "You have a class with him right? They should have said his full name in roll call."

I thought about it for a while real hard but didn't get anywhere. "They actually never said his full name just Nathan."

CJ thought a second before answering. "I'll do what I can with as much as I have."

Several minutes ticked by with nothing but the sound of typing and breathing. Finally CJ turned back around and frowned.

"There isn't anything on this guy at least legally. No birth certificate, hospital records, criminal records, nothing like that. I scanned international records too and nothing showed up. This guy literally does not exist. The name Nathan with these specific features is non existent."

I stared at her in astonishment and confusion. "Why is he hiding his real identity?"

CJ shook her head."I don't know that's something you should ask him."

I pondered this before getting up to leave.

"Ariya." At CJ's voice I stopped.

"Be careful. I know you like Nathan but you still don't really know him."

I smiled at CJ's warning. "That's why I want to get closer." I walked out of her room shutting the door behind me.

She didn't see CJ rub her eyes and glance at the book hidden beneath a pile of papers.

Ariya's POV:

The next day at school I went to the football field during lunch to get some fresh air. I hadn't seen Nathan all morning and was starting to get worried. Maybe he's sick? Or did he ditch? Oh I don't know what to... is that CJ? Some feet away from me was a fairly big tree with a lot of leaves. And hidden in the leaves was a five foot girl with a pair of binoculars. MY binoculars.

Swaggering up to the trunk I spoke loudly in my best imitation of Aunt Susan. "CJ! Your're grounded for exhibiting yourself in a tree!"

"Ah!" CJ startled fell from the tree and flopped on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Luckily I caught my binoculars as they fell from CJ's grasp. Kneeling beside her I laughed.

"Hahaha! Were you bird watching dear cousin? I do hope you know most of the birds have migrated by now."

CJ groaned. "Your an evil person Ariya I see the twins have rubbed off on you."

I just grinned at her and slung the strap of my binoculars around my neck. "What were you doing?"

CJ propped her head on her elbow still on the ground. "I can't tell you right now it's... complicated. Besides it's probably a crazy idea anyways." She got up brushed herself off.

"If it's crazy then why won't you tell me?" I stamped my foot at her secrecy.

In the distancec I could hear bell ring. CJ strolled toward the school building but before said one last thing.

"Because it might be crazy enough to actually be true."

Fast forward to After School:

I tried meeting up with CJ again to ask her about what happened but whenever she saw me she scurried off in the other direction. I was finally fed up with her and went to ask the rest of the group if they knew anything.

"Do you guys know what the hell CJ's problem is?"

Megan shook her head. "I didn't have her in class today."

"Neither did I. Sorry." Hannah answered.

Liliia looked worried. "I don't have any classes with her at all but she wasn't at lunch today."

We all turned desperately to Charlotte. She was our last hope.

Charlotte thought for a few seconds before speaking. "Yeah she was really quiet today and was reading a book during class. I remember because Morgan yelled at her for not paying attention. CJ looked shocked that he raised his voice and seemed to shrink back." Charlotte paused a minute before continuing. "I've never seen her do that to anyone before. Morgan seemed surprised too because his eyes widened and he reached a hand out before pulling it back. She practically ran out of the classroom when the bell rang."

We all pondered this a while and sighed.

"You don't think she's getting depressed about your aunt and uncle?" Lillia asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think so. They haven't been worse than usual besides I think it has something to do with Morgan."

Charlotte gasped. "You don't think he tried to make her do something right?!"

Megan popped her knuckles. "I wouldn't bet on it. He seems to protective over her."

Hannah threw her hands in the air. "Then we're back at square one."

I then suggested something. "Why don't we just watch her for awhile and see if we can figure out what's buggin her?"

"I think that's all we can do." Charlotte whispered.

We departed after that each one of us leaving with a heavier heart. My heart felt like it had three hundred pounds on it. Who are you Nathan and what are you hiding? CJ what's wrong and why can't you tell me?

 **Usually the next chapter would be Lillia's but for the acts that are happening right now it will most likely be mix of different POVs.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-horsejumper14**


	10. Chapter 10 Feathers?

**Alright chapter 10! Like I said in the last chapter this is a mixture of peoples POVs although the chapter itself focuses a lot on CJ. Enough about that look forward to see what's going on.(^l^)**

 **I do not own anything that looks familiar to you.**

Third persons POV:

CJ raced down the hallway with tears threatening to fall. Her throat had a lump in it and felt constricted. She was utterly confused at why she was acting this way. Breathing heavily she turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Where yah going so fast Spiers?" CJ gazed up to meet Brad's eyes and smiled.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. "She wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

Brad became concerned. "What's wrong?"

CJ gave him a shaky look but reassured him. "I'm fine come on I think we have a band meeting."

CJ and Brad were both in the marching band as well as Jason. Both students walked down the hall, Brad with his elbow on CJ's head with her leaning into him. Anyone who knew them could tell that they were very close friends and that this was a sign of friendship but to one student teacher this was a sign of intimacy. He stood in the middle of the hall with his hands in fists, knuckles white. Morgan's mouth was set in a fine line and his right eye was seriously close to twitching. It took everything he had to hold back the urge to shove Brad out the window and drag CJ to the nearest janitors closet. Yes he was one jealous man and he also felt really bad about yelling at CJ. He hadn't meant to but he was upset that she wasn't even glancing at him in class. He expected her to at least pay some attention to him and not in the acedemic way. Morgan scratched the back of his neck and sighed. He would be glad when the waiting period was over.

 **CJ's POV:**

It started out as any other morning except instead of Charlotte with her nose in a book it was mine. That book I picked up the library was a book on mythical creatures. It was pretty rare for me to read heavy books but I always liked folk lore. Since Charlotte reads all the time in class I didn't think it would be a problem. I was wrong. I had gotten to the part about harpies when the *slap* of a hand resonated through the room. I lifted my head to see Morgan glaring at me in anger.

"MISS SPIERS! WHATEVER IS IN THAT BOOK IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" He practically roared at me.

I flinched at his tone. I've never seen Morgan like this and frankly it scared me. His eyes were wild and if I hadn't known better I would have thought he growled at me. Such an animalistic display from him got the wheels in my head turning. That bright light I saw in the library, the fact that Nathan has no existing identity, and now this little spectacle. Besides that I saw Thomas and Lillia making out earlier through Ariya's binoculars. That's not strange but as soon as they kissed I noticed a weird sign appear above. I was astonished like what the hell was that? I don't know if it happened when Russell kissed Megan I'm ashamed to say I was too busy laughing. They all seem connected but how? The bell then rang and I skedaddled out of there as fast as I could. For some reason my chest tightened and all I could think about was Morgan. I took several deep breaths before turning the corner. I accidentally ran into Brad who reminded me we had a band meeting. He talked to me a minute which really calmed me down. We left for the band room in a comfortable silence. The band meeting ended quickly and I had a little research to do. Heading to the library real quick I found a secluded area where I could read. Digging in my bag I found the mythical creatures book and set to find a specific creature. I wasn't too familiar with all the creatures but I knew the basic ones and scratched out all the ones I already read about. It was really slow going and my stomach growled after awhile.

"Shh I'll feed you in a little bit." Rubbing my tummy I got up to walk to the door when something caught my eye. Hiding behind one of the book shelves I silently crawled near one of the tables. Sitting there were two figures, Charlotte and Christopher. Both were leaning over a book in between them. Slyly I watched as Christopher slid his arm around Charlotte's shoulder drawing her in closer. He got his face real close to hers and just before I was going to stop them the librarian came and told them off.

"There will be no canoodling in this library Miss Goldman unless you want a phone call home." With that the librarian flounced away. I was dying of laughter and nearly knocked the shelf over for flopping all over the place. Right on librarian I couldn't have done it better myself. Canoodling pffh. I started chuckling again. I was sure nothing would happen with Charlotte and Christopher for awhile so I left to grab a sandwich. A hand shot out of nowhere and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Mmph!" My mouth was covered but I struggled and landed a kick to their knee. They immediately let me go. Swiveling I saw my capture.

"Next time we rendezvous can you not inflict pain on my bodily parts." Holding his knee with both hands was Morgan.

I crossed my arms frowning. "There will not be a next time as you put it so make this quick."

Morgan's face saddened considerably at my declaration. "You don't want to see me?"

Resisting his sad face I answered unmercifully. "Not particularly."

"Ugh." Morgan dropped to his knees and crawled into a fatal position. Panicking at the fact that he might be sick I dropped to the floor and gently touched him.

"Are you okay? Whoa!" Morgan locked his fingers around my wrists and bringing me to him. "Hey!" I tried slipping away but he grabbed my waist tightly. I was still squirming when I heard him whimper. I froze, letting him hold me. Morgan sniffed my neck and hair before settling in the crook of my neck. He took several deep breaths before nuzzling me.

"Sigh." A sigh of content came from Morgan. He still hadn't removed his face from my neck yet.

I blushed like crazy before shoving him away from me. I got up quickly and moved out of the room leaving a speechless Morgan behind. Once in the hallway I was flagged down by the ever so popular president of the bird watchers club.

Garrett Winters had to have been the most hottest boy in school. Short spikey blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and dimples to boot. Not to mention he was the basketball teams star player. He had some weird fascination with birds which is why basically half the female population is in the bird watching club. Hey I'm not going to deny that I seriously thought about joining.

"What's up Garrett?" I asked as casually as I could.

Garrett strolled up beside me and smiled warmly. "I was wondering CJ if you mind helping me with a project that involves eagles? I have some feather samples I want under a microscope."

I laughed a little as it would be about birds. Well it's not like I have plans right now. Except I never got my sandwich.

Pouting a bit I asked. "Can we grab some lunch first?"

Garrett's smile grew wider if that's even possible showing off his fantastic dimples.

"Yeah we can come on." Gently he steered me towards the cafeteria.

 **Lillia's POV:**

It started out like every other day, me going to feed my mice and then heading to school. I had math first period in the morning. Yay! Not. It's not like me to be negative but I detest math. With a passion. The only good thing about this class was-...

"Hello Miss Lillia!" I turned around to see Thomas running to catch up to me.

I greeted him with a smile. "Hey Thomas. You know you could just call me Lillia instead of miss?"

Thomas blushed and continued walking. "I-I-I know."

"He he." I giggled quietly at him. He's just too cute.

"I am?" Thomas stopped moving and faced me. Uh I said that out loud?

Flustered I hastily rushed to find a suitable answer. "Well you see uh you're uh..."

Staring intently at my shoes I mumbled. "Yeah you are."

Thomas's face lit up and he took my hand. "Come on Mi- I mean Lillia!"

Dragging me half way across the campus, I was finally brought to the edge of the school field. "Thomas what's wrong?"

He finally stopped and gripped my face. His cheeks were bright red and he looked like he was about to cry. He whispered something like 'I'm sorry.' Before slamming his lips to mine. My heart begin to beat in my ears. *BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP* Thomas's movements were a little sloppy so I'm guessing this is his first kiss. Aw how sweet poor boy. Call me weird but I researched this kind of thing. I slowly moved my lips sensually along his and he got the idea and stopped being frantic. When we broke apart he starred at the ground embarrassed.

"Um I- that- was uh..."

"That was your first kiss right?" I said grinning at him.

Thomas became sheepish. "Was obvious wasn't it? I'm no good at this sort of thing. It's more like Captain's and Eduardo's expertise."

I tilted my head in confusion. Captain? But I moved on to the matter at hand. "Don't worry about it that was my first too."

Thomas looked shocked. "But you seemed so good at it I mean... I didn't mean it like that! Um uh-"

I grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. "It's ok come let's head back to class. By the way you never told me-"

As we began to chat along comfortably Thomas noticed our hands were still connected and squeezed mine. I squeezed back.

 **Megan's POV:**

I was hanging out with Russell during lunch when I felt it. He was talking with one girl and she was starting to get a little to touchy for my liking. She grabbed his bicep and Russell was trying to gently shove her off when my hand slammed on the table. Everyone's head turned to me. I was standing and my neck had gone beet red with anger. Realizing that I had everyone's attention I awkwardly announced. "Has anyone seen my car keys?" Nobody said anything or shook their heads. "No? Ok thanks I'll go look for them." Strutting out of the cafeteria I banged my hands against the wall. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? My stomach felt like it had ten thousand knots in it and my heart was painfully being squeezed in my chest. The feeling began to overwhelm me and I slumped to my knees. My vision started to blur... "Megan!" That voice seems so far away... total blackness then consumed me.

An hour or so later~

The first thing I opened my eyes to was a white sterile ceiling. Connected to the white ceiling was a pair of four white walls. And sitting in one of the chairs next to my bed was Ariya.

"Thank god you're awake!" Ariya ran over to hug me. Her eyes were all puffy and it appeared that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Man my voice sounded groggy.

Ariya fidgeted before taking my hand reassuringly. "I found you lying outside of the cafeteria. Russell came running just after I arrived and carried you here. The nurse said you fainted."

Oh yeah I remember know. The painful feelings I had before returned. "Are you okay?" Ariya stood up suddenly concerned. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"N-No," I croaked. "Where is Russell now?"

Ariya smiled slyly at me. "He's been waiting outside now since he brought you here. The nurse wouldn't let him in so he cut class to stay here."

I smiled what a doofus. Russell has stayed here the whole time. Energized I got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"You're supposed to be resting!" Ariya cried. "I will in a minute." I waved my hand at her I had something or someone more important to tend to.

 **Third Person's POV:**

Garrett and CJ entered the science room the latter munching on a roast beef sandwich.

CJ went into the storage closet grabbing a microscope. "So *smacking lips* what exactly are we looking for?"

Garrett brought out a couple of slides from his bag and laid them on the table. "I'm not quite sure. You see I found these and they look like eagle feathers except they are exceptionally large." Garrett pulled out several feathers that were well over a foot long.

CJ wiped her hands on her pants and grabbed one. "What the...?" Placing one of the slides under the scope she adjusted it for several seconds, then abruptly stopped. Lifting her head she asked a bizarre question.

"Did you spit on this?"

Garrett was horrified. "What?"

CJ fixed a serious gaze at him. "I don't know how but these samples of yours have bird DNA, human DNA, and some other that I'm not familiar with."

"Are you serious?" Garrett pushed CJ aside and then yelled. "I DID IT I FINALLY FOUND IT!"

CJ slapped a hand over his mouth. "Will you stop screaming at the top of your lungs? What did you find?"

Garrett grabbed her shoulders. "CJ do you understand that I have just discovered a HYBRID?! A cross between two completely different species?! I will become the most famous person ever!"

CJ tore away from him. "You're telling someone?"

Garrett was raving like a lunatic. "Of course I am going to tell someone. And when I do they'll test everyone in this area to pinpoint my hybrid."

CJ glared at him before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "I know you're passionate about birds but _**this**_ *emphasizes him* is a whole new level."

CJ was whistling a random tune when certain thoughts hit her. _A whole entourage of hot men arrive at school. They all take a very quick liking to specific girls. They are all hiding secrets and now this hybrid business. What does it all add up to? Oh my god it's been obvious this whole time and I never thought of it. CJ dashed outside and ran to the media center. She needed an internet device_ **NOW.**

 **Wow it has been a while since I updated. I apologize for that. I'm working on the next chapter already so keep your fingers crossed and I should have it up by the end of this month or the beginning of January. Thank you to all those who are still with me!**

 **Til next time**

 **~horsejumper14**


	11. Chapter 11 Lillia and the secret

**I'm seriously sorry this took so long when I promised it wouldn't. I hope that I don't take so long for the next chapter. Please enjoy!(^_^)**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Lillia's POV:**

I was floating on air after Thomas kissed me. I wasn't even sure where I was walking until I saw CJ. I felt so high up it was like a feeling of ecstasy. I think. I've never felt ecstasy before so I'm not sure.

"Hi CJ." I smiled real wide and waved slowly. CJ who came rushing past me about faced. She simply stared at me with piercing eyes, examining every feature of my face before speaking.

"Why Lillia if I didn't know any better I'd say you were on drugs."

I snorted. "Good thing you know me better. I'll have you know I feel this good because of Thomas."

CJ grinned at me. "If I was dirty minded and not concerned I would have made a joke."

My smile faded. "Why are you concerned? In fact you've been a lot of things lately and none of them have been yourself."

CJ squirmed in her spot and huffed. "Lillia I think I know what's going on around here and it's all centered around Thomas and his friends."

I backed up a step at this. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

CJ glanced at the area surrounding us then whispered. "Have you ever heard of griffins?"

 **A short trip to the library later~**

I was sitting at the computers stubbornly staring at the screen. "I don't believe it. How can Thomas be a griffin? They're not even real."

CJ looked exasperated. "Lillia they could have existed back in the medieval times-"

I interrupted her. "But that was hundreds of years ago. How are there any alive now?"

"Well I'm not quite sure on that part but listen. Griffins are creatures that are part bird, and part lion. And now I'm sure that they're part human. Today Garrett gave me some feathers to examine. They were made up with same DNA a griffin would have."

I was still flabbergasted. "How does that prove that Thomas, Eduardo, or any of the other guys are griffins?"

CJ rubbed at her temples. "I did some research. Griffins mate for life. Which means they hunt for their perfect partner and when they find them they have...to um...claim them. And I think some of their partners are us."

I fixed my eyes on her and repeated. "Claim...them?"

CJ twisted her face. "Well it's like a symbol telling other griffins to stay away. Usually they claim their mate by kissing them although that's only temporary. The real claiming is...well it's um. It's sex."

"What?!" I jumped from my seat and screamed in her face.

CJ stammered, trying to calm me down. "Sh-shh! Be quiet and let me finish. As far as research goes griffins should be extinct, which is why I don't know how these showed up."

I breathed deeply for several seconds and waved her on to continue. I wasn't convinced of her idea it was crazy but maybe I could entertain her to get back to normal. So I would go along with it for now.

"Ok I thought of a plan and I'm going to need your help as well as one of our other friends."

"Alright what do I have to do?"

CJ leaned back in her chair and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Who has already kissed a boy?"

"Well Megan has, and I... have."

"That leaves Charlotte, Ariya, and Hannah."

We both looked at each other knowingly as I said, "There's only one person I know who is mentally strong enough to do this."

 **~15 minutes later~**

"No! I WON'T DO IT! You can't make me."

I rearranged myself so I could block her escape route. "But Hannah you haven't kissed Eduardo yet have you?"

She tried to push past me. "No and I intend to keep it that way."

CJ grabbed her legs and looked up begging. "Hannah you have to help us. This might determine what becomes of us. It all depends on _you_ only _you_ can do this."

Hannah stopped struggling and waited. I stroked her ego a little more. "Yeah Hannah we're helpless without you. We _need_ you."

Hannah's smile grew on her face. "Yes you do need me. After all I'm very important right?"

CJ and I choked. "Very important." "Yes very."

Hannah practically glowed. When in doubt flattery does get you somewhere. "Ok I just have to kiss him once right? And not for to long?"

CJ reassured her. "Of course and when you do my experiment should be finished." Yeah CJ never did give Hannah the details of why we were doing this. Something about it'd be better if she didn't know for now.

Hannah nodded. "What class is this for again?"

CJ floundered before I came to the rescue. "It's for life skills class."

"Really because I took that class last year and-"

CJ pulled Hannah. "Come on let's find Eduardo and I'll tell you what to do."

 **~In a random part of the school~**

CJ, Hannah, and I were hiding around a corner from where Eduardo was standing by himself sleeping.

"How is he sleeping like that?" I asked.

"He's talented." CJ said admirably.

"He's cute." Hannah sighed.

CJ and I both looked at her.

"I-I mean that bush over there it's what's really cute not-"

"Okay we get." I shushed her. "Just go over there, kiss him and get it over with."

Hannah nodded and walked to Eduardo.

"Is it that easy?" CJ asked.

"No but I wasn't gonna tell her that. You brought a camera? What for?" I gazed down at her hands.

It was one of those expensive cameras with the high priced lens. "Where'd you get that?"

She shrugged. "The photography class."

I rolled my eyes. "You snuck around again? One of these days your gonna get caught in a sticky situation."

CJ leaned against the wall. "Yeah well no ones trapped me yet."

I was gonna say a remark about Morgan but that's when Hannah stopped to the right of Eduardo. He still hadn't opened his eye.

Hannah tentatively tapped him on the shoulder. CJ slowly raised her camera. I lowered her arm. "What are you doing?"

She whispered back. "I'm trying to capture evidence. That's kinda the whole point of this."

I nodded although I wasn't sold on taking a picture of them kissing. It's just weird.

Hannah took a step back as Eduardo stared down on her.

We couldn't hear them talking but I saw Hannah blush at something Eduardo had said. Hannah then turned around away from him. She straightened her back and stalked right up to him, grabbed his coat and yanked him down to plant a kiss on his lips. CJ and I were both had our mouths open at this extravagance. Although CJ was still sane enough to put the camera on auto. I'm not sure all that happened but the next instant Hannah departed from Eduardo's mouth. He smirked at her and she blushed while he crashed his lips back on to hers more passionately than she did before.

And I swear I'm crazy because what happened was not normal.

A dim light gathered around the pair. It came together and formed an intricate knot. "What the hell?"

CJ stood there dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open.

It must have been a few seconds but it felt like hours before Eduardo and Hannah stopped mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Yeah we might want to go now." I tugged CJ along to the corridor where Eduardo couldn't hear us.

"Oh my gosh! I was right well I think I'm right. Now I just need to look at these slowly and then..." CJ prattled on before stopping abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

CJ then turned gravely to me. "Do you know Garrett?"

Of course I knew Garrett next to Johnny Depp he was the most famous person around here.

"Yeah so?"

"Well a little while ago he wanted me to look at some feathers and I think that they're griffin feathers."

"Oh ok well what's the big deal about that?" I really don't see a problem here.

CJ was wringing her hands now. "I told him that they were hybrid feathers and now he's going to tell the authorities to supposedly become famous."

"How does that affect-" Hold up if Thomas is a... that means that-

"CJ how could you! Are you freakin stupid?! I know Garrett is hot but seriously-"

"Shh!" CJ slapped her hand over my mouth. "You don't think I know that?"

I shoved her hand off. "What are we going to do?"

CJ glanced at the sky. "We're going to tell the others."

She then smirked. "And buy some chastity belts."

"You're disgusting!" I squealed.

 **Okay that's the end of this chapter. Once more I'm really sorry about the two month delay. Until next time.**

 **~horsejumper14**


	12. Chapter 12 Griffins and their mates

**Hello everyone... yeah it's been a while and I'm not going to say any excuses because waiting so long to update is pretty inexcusable and all I can say is I'm sorry. Without anything else being said here is chapter 12.(^l^)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates in Love.**

 **Morgan's POV:**

It hurt. The pain felt excruciating. After CJ left I fell back against a wall. My insides felt like they were burning up and my wings ached. Locking the door I unfurled them to their full span. I'm not going to toot my own horn but my wings are impressive. Glancing down I could see my nails beginning to become sharp and elongated like talons. Sighing I thought back to what had happened with CJ. She was so close that I could smell her shampoo ah coconuts. I can't keep doing this much longer I have to claim her soon or I'm going to go insane. My face fell to my hands in frustration. How am I supposed to tell her that I'm a time traveling Griffin who came into the future to find my mate who happens to be you? Oh god she's going to hate me. Another pang of pain echoed through my chest. I understand why she wouldn't want to be with me I'm a bloody monster who traveled several centuries into the future (living life as a pirate king said centuries ago), and to top it off I'm **_OLD._** I know what your thinking aren't you only 25? I am but when the person you've fallen in love with is nearly ten years younger than you and underage, you have to face facts. CJ probably thinks of me like she does any other teacher no wonder she's disgusted when I touch her. Tears of sadness slid down my face as tortured myself with these thoughts all while remembering the feel of CJ in my arms.

 **Lillia's POV:**

After leaving Hannah behind with Eduardo CJ and I raced around the school to find the others.

"Shouldn't we have grabbed Hannah? She was right there."

CJ turned her head a little. "Nah they looked kinda busy I sent her a text to meet us saying it was urgent."

We rounded a corner and came into the cafeteria where CJ continued explaining. "When first claiming their mate most griffins get really annoyed when they're interrupted so sometimes they'll ignore you or other times they'll even turn violent."

I shuddered. "Okay glad you stopped me then." We paused suddenly spying Megan... with Russell. They were sitting with they're arms wrapped around each other and whispering into each other's ear.

"Uh what does the internet say about approaching them when they're all touchy feely?"

CJ just sighed tiredly. "Nothing I don't know how this will go."

"Great just great." Carefully walking over to Megan I tapped her shoulder. "Um Megan can we talk a minute?"

Megan looked away from Russell and stared at me curiously. "Sure." She got up from her spot near Russell and gave him a wave with a smile. He gave her a gentle smile in return but when Megan turned back around he nastily glared at me. Okay note to self never interfere with flirting griffins.

"What's up?" Megan asked us when we were out of the cafeteria.

"Hold on we'll tell you when we've gathered everyone else." CJ gave her a small grin but I knew she was worried. Apparently Megan did too because she still looked at CJ questionably.

The next place we strolled into was the library. As expected we found Charlotte with Christopher leaning over a book. Christopher had his arm around her and she was squished against his side although she looked very happy. Christopher closed the book softly before commenting on something and then getting up to leave. He didn't take his bag so he obviously was coming back, we had to work fast.

CJ slid into Christopher's still warm seat. "Charlotte we need to go." CJ gazed around quickly trying to gauge how far away Christopher was and how much time they had.

Charlotte was surprised. "Why? Can't it wait a minute Christopher is coming back soon and-"

CJ roughly grabbed Charlotte's arm and propelled her away from her seat. "That's exactly why we need to leave."

Leaving the library I noticed Christopher coming back to his spot. He turned in every direction before sharply looking at the door we exited. His chest was heaving and his face was contorted in anger. I'll admit that the once gentle guy was scaring the shit out of me.

With only Ariya to find we headed to the most suspected place she would be at this time. The bathroom. Don't ask us why but that girl's body had a clock that needed to go at a certain time of the day that time happened to be right now. At the entrance to the girl's bathroom stood Nathan. Not speaking a word to him nor him to us we entered the restroom. CJ banged on all the stall doors having them open at the same time. Several grumbling girls groaned about waiting our turn before exiting the loo. Ariya was the last one out of her stall. "Oh hey guys you're all here except Hannah what's the occasion?"

"Come with us." Is all I said. Alright now I'm starting to sound like I'm kidnapping someone to join a cult geez.

Ariya lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Do you have cookies?" All of us began to laugh at her join the dark side reference and scrambled outside the toilet. Nathan hadn't moved from his place at all but did look up and softened his face when he saw Ariya.

She grabbed his hand and spoke gently. "I have to go but I'll see you soon okay?" Nathan just gazed at her lovingly and nodded. Dang we should've let the girls leave instead of us asking them to. It would have saved us from a bunch of grief and angry griffins.

Now finally having everyone we went into a classroom with a projector, Hannah was already inside.

She stood up. "Okay what's this about?" The others all voiced the same and waited expectantly at CJ and I. Okay time to give them the shock of their life.

 **Third Person's POV:**

CJ spoke up first. "You guys have all been getting pretty close to the other boys right?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and one embarrassed 'I-I guess' came from the group.

"Okay," CJ took a deep breath before continuing. "Have any of you noticed anything different about them?"

The others all went into thought before Lillia answered first. "Thomas has been acting really weird when I mentioned my worry about Morgan and you CJ. He was insisting that Morgan would never hurt you. I get they're friends and all but how could he be so sure of that?"

CJ gave Lillia a grateful knowing look thanking her for getting the ball rolling. This news brought on discussed whispers from the rest of the girls.

Ariya stepped forward next. "When I tried to find Nathan on social media there was no trace of him. You know better than anyone CJ when you typed in his name and found no records of him." CJ nodded in recognition and more whispers were going on before Megan just asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Alright well what does all mean? Is there something wrong with them?"

"What if they're criminals?" Charlotte gasped and then started tearing up.

"That's what I'm thinking." Announced Megan gravely.

Ariya raised her hand a minute. "Hold on guys I think CJ has another idea." They all expectantly searched CJ's face for an answer.

"I do." CJ pulled one of the chairs out from under a desk and sat in it. "You've all heard of griffins haven't you?"


End file.
